1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating or display apparatus and in particular to an apparatus such that an enlargement indication can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An indicating or display apparatus that performs the total indication of the captured image and performs the enlargement indication of the part of the captured image, such as Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-202106, is proposed.
However, when another image (for example the next image or the previous image) is indicated after the enlargement indication of the image, the enlargement indication is cancelled so that the other image is indicated with the total indication, or a position for the enlargement indication is changed so that the enlargement indication of the center of the other image etc. is performed.
Therefore, for performing the enlargement indication of the same position of the image, it is necessary to re-set the enlargement indication area by operating the direction keys etc., so that the operation becomes complicated.